<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boys : Armitage by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778392">Bad Boys : Armitage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais'>lesetoilesnemeurentjamais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armie et Ben sont des mauvais garçons, M/M, Modern AU, avec des histoires de gangs etc, et puis c'est parti en cacahuète donc voilà!, et puis on a écrit des trucs dessus, l'acool et la drogue, l'alcool, le genre trèèès mauvais, les tentatives de suicide pas maîtrisées, mention à Brendol Hux, mettez vous en mode 'entire work' pour lire ça sera plus confortable!, ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles à : la drogue, plein de chapitres, que j'ai redessiné, update tous les 1 ou 2 jours, ça part d'un fanart joli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les rues défilent, il fait encore nuit, et il fuit, encore et encore, priant pour que Ben ne le retrouve pas. Les mains meurtries par les coups, le cœur en feu, il ne s'arrête que pour se demander comment il en est arrivé là. Voilà la réponse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Boys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaDeumbra/gifts">RizaDeumbra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un immense remerciement à ma Sith préférée pour m'avoir inspiré cette histoire et supporté de la lire en avant-première. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, profitez-en autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ♥ PS. mettez vous en mode 'entire work' pour lire c'est plus confortable vu que les chapitres sont tout petits!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il faisait nuit, et froid. Le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, Armitage s’alluma une cigarette. La flamme du briquet émit une brève chaleur. Pas assez pour le réchauffer. Il inspira longuement, la fumée emplit ses poumons. </p><p>La ville était encore déserte, à cette heure. Déserte à l’exception des trois corps inanimés à ses pieds. Inconscients seulement. Mais pour un bon moment, à en juger par la douleur dans les jointures de sa main droite. A la faible lueur jaunâtre des réverbères de la rue adjacente, il distingua sans peine le sang sur ses doigts. En soupirant, il fit jouer ses articulations engourdies par la douleur. Demain, il aurait du mal à bouger. </p><p>Son visage aussi lui faisait mal. Sa lèvre inférieure avait été fendue par un coup des sbires désormais étendus au sol. Une fine pellicule de sang séché la recouvrait déjà. Et en palpant du bout des doigts la chair enflée sous son œil gauche, il devina qu’elle avait déjà viré au violet, jurant avec son teint d’une pâleur quasi cadavérique. </p><p>Le jeune homme s’étira, contemplant la fumée qui s’élevait dans la nuit. Il resserra son blouson autour de ses frêles épaules, jeta un œil à ses pieds. L’aube ne tarderait pas ; mieux valait filer avant le réveil de ces trois là. Même si comme toujours, et où qu’il aille, ils finiraient par le retrouver. Armitage commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Fuir, encore et toujours. Ne pas laisser de traces. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son ex-associé mette la main sur lui. Plus rien ne pourrait alors le protéger. </p><p>Abandonnant les trois silhouettes inertes à leur sort, le jeune homme quitta les lieux. Avec le lever du jour, quelqu’un finirait bien par les trouver. Peut-être même un des leurs. Peu importait. Il avait survécu cette nuit encore. S’éloignant lentement le long des ruelles encore endormies, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pour changer, j'ai choisi de la poster sous forme de plein de petits chapitres hyper courts. C'est le format auquel j'ai écrit cette fanfic, petit à petit, et je tenais à ce que ça transparaisse ici!<br/>N'oubliez pas de vous mettre en mode 'Entire Work' pour plus de confort!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allongé sur le béton froid d’un squat abandonné qui lui servirait de toit cette nuit, Armitage observait le monde tourner autour de lui. Sa conscience flottait dans une sorte de brume. Il leva les mains, s’amusa de leur contour rouge et flou devant ses yeux. Une goutte de sang atterrit sur sa joue. Il grogna. D’où venait cette blessure, déjà ? Son regard tomba sur les éclats de verre brisé autour de lui. <i>Ah, oui.</i> Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. </p><p>L’alcool avait un curieux effet apaisant sur lui. Les premiers verres l’aidaient à canaliser sa colère. Un feu éternel qui n’avait pas cessé de brûler en lui depuis des années, et qui le rongeait peu à peu sans qu’il en ait conscience. La colère finissait toujours par former une boule énorme qu’il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Et puis il se réveillait, le corps endolori, après avoir tapé sur quelque chose. Un mur, un visage, un miroir. Ce qu’il avait sous la main. Peu importait. Parfois, la chose en question lui rendait ses coups. Et il avait un peu plus mal en se réveillant. Mais il se sentait toujours mieux. Enveloppé dans cette… sensation de chaleur, qui étouffait le moindre bruit, qui calmait son corps autant que son esprit. </p><p>Visiblement, ce soir, c’était la bouteille elle-même qui y était passée. Une fois vide, bien évidemment. Le verre avait dû entailler sa paume au moment où le récipient avait explosé. <br/>Parfois, dans ces moments, des images des années passées lui revenaient à l’esprit, lui donnant envie de hurler. Ou de pleurer. Ou les deux. Parfois, il se laissait aller. Personne n’allait l’en empêcher, de toute façon. <br/>Souvent, il avait envie d’effacer ces quatre anneaux tatoués à l’encre noire sur son poignet droit. Sous la douche, il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de frotter aussi fort que possible, rien n’y avait fait. Il n’avait pas osé essayer autre chose. Pas encore. Ces tatouages lui rappelaient qui il avait été. De manière insupportable. Ils étaient la première chose qu’il voyait le matin au réveil, la dernière qu’il voyait avant de dormir. Enfin, dormir… cauchemarder était plus exact. </p><p>Alors pour oublier leur présence, pour oublier ce qu’ils représentaient, pour l’oublier, <i>lui</i>… il se réfugiait dans ce qu’il pouvait. Et il continuait à fuir. Tout en sachant qu’<i>il</i> finirait par le retrouver. Il avait à la fois peur et hâte à l’idée de leurs retrouvailles. Parce qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore leur première rencontre. Et celles qui avaient suivi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Je veux parler à votre chef. Je viens de la part d’un ami. </p><p>Sa voix était parfaitement assurée. Armitage avait pesé le pour et le contre de cette décision des milliers de fois, et il était certain de son choix. Le jeune homme en face de lui croisa les bras. Les manches de sa veste en cuir remontèrent légèrement. Juste assez pour laisser apparaître la queue d’un serpent tatoué à l’encre bleue sur son avant bras. </p><p>-	T’es qui, pour me dire ce que tu veux ? </p><p>-	Je m’appelle Armitage. J’ai besoin de lui. </p><p>-	Ah ouais, et qu’est ce qui te dit que ça l’intéresse ? </p><p>-	Peu importe. Je dois lui parler. </p><p>-	C’est ça. Dégage, rouquin de malheur. On a autre chose à foutre. </p><p>Le gardien tendit le bras, prêt à attraper Armitage pour le remettre à sa place. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas. Il avait répété cette scène des millions de fois, seul devant le miroir de sa salle de bains. En un éclair, il avait dégainé son couteau et avancé de deux pas, juste assez pour chatouiller le ventre de son interlocuteur avec sa lame. </p><p>-	Je veux parler à votre chef. Maintenant. </p><p>Une voix grave, chaude, imposante, l’avait interrompu. </p><p>-	Suffit ! Kuruk, laisse-le passer. </p><p>La voix venait de derrière lui. Stupéfait, mais sans lâcher son arme, il se retourna. Un individu entièrement vêtu de noir le toisait d’un regard froid. Une épaisse crinière sombre encadrait son visage. Comme l’auréole d’un ange, mais un ange déchu. Il n’oublierait jamais cette vision. Cette impression de puissance parfaitement maîtrisée. De colère rentrée. Cette flamme dans son regard. </p><p>Le dénommé Kuruk s’empressa d’obéir. </p><p>-	Entre, ordonna le nouveau venu à Armitage. Et explique-moi ce que tu me veux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’arme était glaciale sous ses mains. A la faible lumière de la lune, qui déchirait la nuit à travers sa fenêtre brisée, le métal luisait de façon menaçante. Comme si elle pouvait prendre vie. Armitage la souleva sans trembler, ses doigts parfaitement entraînés guidèrent une balle jusque dans le chargeur. Il avait répété ces gestes toutes les nuits depuis des semaines. Il était temps. </p><p>A pas de loups, l’arme plaquée contre sa cuisse, il traversa le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. De l’autre côté, la télévision allumée projetait ses lueurs mouvantes sur les murs. Armitage savait exactement quel programme passait. Il savait exactement que son père ne regardait pas l’écran, plongé dans un énième verre d’un alcool quelconque, fort de préférence. L’homme releva la tête lorsque son fils s’interposa entre la télévision et lui. Le jeune homme n’hésita pas un instant. Il s’assura simplement que son géniteur avait compris ses intentions. Et tira. </p><p>La détonation emplit la pièce, et le silence revint immédiatement. Le choc arracha l’arme des mains d’Armitage. Il recula, la tête emplie d’un bourdonnement aigu. Les images se succédèrent devant ses yeux incrédules ; le verre brisé au sol, et les reflets de la télévision imperturbable dans la flaque qui s’étendait lentement, le sang se mêlant à l’alcool. C’était fini. Ces années de souffrance, de violence, à endurer en silence ce que son père lui faisait subir. L’alcool et les coups. C’était fini. Incapable de faire face à ses émotions, il s’écroula à genoux. </p><p>Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. </p><p>-	Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? </p><p>Le rouquin leva les yeux. L’ange était là à nouveau. Les cheveux attachés, avec une veste déchirée, mais toujours cette expression froide sur son visage, et cette flamme dans ses yeux. Ces yeux sans fond. Armitage aurait pu s’y noyer, mais l’individu ne lui en laissa pas le temps. </p><p>-	Viens avec moi. Dépêche-toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avec le temps, il avait appris à connaître cet ange qui n’en était pas un. Loin de là. S’il avait su. Mais à l’époque, encore si jeune, il s’en fichait. Ben lui avait donné l’occasion qu’il attendait depuis tant d’années. <br/>L’occasion d’enfin en finir avec son père, avec cette enfance ratée dont il avait haï chaque seconde. Armitage voyait en lui non pas le dangereux criminel qu’il aurait dû craindre, mais quelqu’un qui lui avait tendu la main quand il en avait eu besoin. </p><p>Ben lui avait donné une arme. Ben lui avait donné des ailes. Des ailes aux plumes teintées de sang certes. Mais grâce à elles – grâce à lui – Armitage s’était senti vivant. Enfin. <br/>Ben l’avait relevé quand il avait douté, immobile devant le sang gouttant lentement au sol, face au corps encore chaud de son géniteur tant détesté. Il l’avait guidé. Il lui avait fait confiance. Peut-être l’avait-il même un jour aimé – rien n’était moins sûr. </p><p>L’ange qui n’en était pas un. Connu par tout son clan, et par tous les autres, sous le nom de Ben. Rien d’autre. Pas de surnom évoquant un animal en colère. Ou un fait d’armes exceptionnel. Même pas un diminutif. Juste un prénom, un prénom un peu banal. Et pourtant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils étaient sept. Sept Serpents, des reptiles tatoués sur leurs bras musclés. Sous leurs ordres, des jeunes délaissés, des moins jeunes guère plus avancés, venus offrir leurs services pour payer une dette, pour se faire un peu d’argent, pour se faire une place dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d’eux. Les Serpents ne demandaient pas grand-chose, et payaient bien. Ils n’avaient qu’une règle, en fait. L’échec n’était pas permis. Ben s’occupait personnellement de ceux qui enfreignaient cet unique commandement. Certains survivaient à leur châtiment. Aucun d’entre eux n’osait revenir. </p><p>Rapidement, Armitage s’était fait une place de choix dans la hiérarchie du clan. Les quatre anneaux noirs tatoués sur son poignet en attestaient. Rares étaient ceux qui survivaient assez longtemps pour en obtenir plus de deux. A côté des Serpents, il ne payait pas de mine. Trop pâle, trop maigre. Aussi fin qu’une feuille de papier, et aussi inutile, comme son père aimait le répéter. </p><p>Il en avait fait une force. Il avait prouvé sa valeur. Bien souvent les brutes en face de lui le sous-estimaient. Et finissaient par payer cher cette erreur de jugement. Chacun de ses plans était pensé au millimètre près, à la manière d’un stratège préparant sa toute dernière bataille. Il ne laissait pas de place à l’erreur. Jamais. Et perché sur les toits de la ville, il ne ratait jamais ses cibles. </p><p>Quand il le fallait, il frappait lui-même ses ennemis. Les bleus douloureux sur sa peau, il ne les devait désormais plus qu’à lui-même. A sa nouvelle vie. Ses missions toujours victorieuses. Ou à l’occasion, à Ben, le temps d’une nuit. Cette douleur-là l’avait fait se sentir vivant.  </p><p>Et puis tout avait basculé. En cet instant il avait oublié comment, les souvenirs étaient flous. Noyés par les larmes, le sang, l’alcool et la cigarette. D’autres substances aussi, parfois. Quand vraiment le reste ne suffisait plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: allez relire les tags... des bisous</p><p>___ </p><p>Toujours allongé sur le sol, Armitage se sentit partir, emporté dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs. Des serpents aux couleurs bleues et vertes dansèrent devant ses yeux, sa vue se brouilla, le goût familier des larmes envahit sa bouche sans qu’il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il s’aperçut que ses mains tremblaient à nouveau, tout son corps réclamait de quoi continuer à oublier. Son regard trouble tomba sur son avant bras et les anneaux qui l’ornaient encore malgré ses efforts, puis sur les débris de verre juste à côté de lui. </p><p>Il tendit la main pour en attraper un, son cerveau embrumé par l’alcool lui suggérant d’effacer l’encre par le sang. Il ne sentit rien quand le verre entailla sa chair, brisant les cercles parfaits qui entouraient son poignet si fragile. Il ne sentit pas la chaleur du sang qui se mit à couler le long de son avant-bras, se contentant de l’observer avec un vague sentiment de satisfaction. Il leva à nouveau le bras, tenant toujours du bout des doigts son éclat de verre désormais teinté de rouge. Alors qu’un deuxième trait écarlate venait rejoindre le premier, le visage de Ben s’imposa à Armitage. Il cligna des yeux pour le chasser. </p><p>-	Tu es pitoyable. </p><p>Voilà qu’il l’entendait, à présent. Ignorant la voix chaude dans son esprit, il leva la main pour la troisième fois. Il lui sembla que sa vue, déjà brouillée par les larmes, s’obscurcissait un peu plus. </p><p>-	Arrête ! </p><p>Une main attrapa la sienne alors que le verre perçait sa peau encore une fois. Perdu dans l’obscurité, Armitage sentit qu’on lui arrachait son morceau de verre. </p><p>-	Regarde-toi ! rugit la voix. Tu ressembles à ton père. Drogué, alcoolique, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. </p><p>Le mépris perçait dans cette voix. Armitage parvint à refaire surface juste assez longtemps pour la reconnaître. Pour <i>le</i> reconnaître. Il se redressa, sa vision redevenant claire sous l’effet de la colère. </p><p>-	Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il à Ben. Sors de ma vie ! Sors de ma vie, je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais ! </p><p>L’adrénaline retomba brutalement quand Ben le frappa, le renvoyant au sol. Armitage se roula en boule, fatigué, submergé par tout ce qu’il ressentait. Il se prit le visage dans les mains, ses gestes rendus brouillons par le manque. Il avait beau savoir que Ben ne devait pas le retrouver, en cet instant il était incapable de se souvenir pourquoi.  </p><p>-	Va-t-en… gémit-t-il. </p><p>-	Non. Tu as des comptes à nous rendre. Tu vas te lever et me suivre. Maintenant. </p><p>La voix de Ben était sans appel. Armitage sentit un tissu se plaquer contre son avant-bras, et un éclair de douleur remonter le long de ses nerfs. </p><p>-	Imbécile. Je n’ai pas de quoi te recoudre. </p><p>Le tissu se serra brusquement. </p><p>-	Ca fera l’affaire. Debout. </p><p>Ben le releva sans ménagement. Le monde se mit à tourner plus vite, et tout le reste fut aspiré dans le néant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Le serpent le rattrapa finalement, ses écailles gelées entaillèrent sa peau en de multiples endroits alors qu’il s’enroulait lentement autour de lui dans un concert de sifflements. Armitage tenta de se débattre, en vain. Alors que le reptile tendait vers lui ses crochets acérés, le jeune homme croisa son regard. Un regard sombre, animé d’une flamme qu’il aurait reconnue n’importe où. Il hurla. </i>
</p><p>Armitage se réveilla brusquement, ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui, terrifié. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il ne put que constater qu’il était encore allongé par terre, et qu’aucun serpent gigantesque ne s’apprêtait à l’étouffer. Il ne s’agissait que d’un énième cauchemar. Il reprit sa respiration, utilisant une vieille méthode apprise des années plus tôt pour se calmer. Un goût médicamenteux emplissait sa bouche. Il avait mal à peu près partout. Et il connaissait cet endroit. </p><p>Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. </p><p>-	Te voilà réveillé. </p><p>Le sang d’Armitage se glaça lorsqu’il réalisa où il se trouvait. Au cœur du quartier général des Serpents. Dans l’antre de la seule personne devant laquelle il ait jamais fui. Ben entra dans son champ de vision, et s’agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. </p><p>-	Bouge pas, gronda-t-il. T’as failli te tuer hier soir. Tu t’en souviens ? </p><p>Des souvenirs flous se précipitèrent dans la tête du rouquin. Le combat contre les Serpents venus le chercher une fois de plus, les coups, la fumée dans la nuit. Le béton de son squat miteux. L’alcool renversé au sol, ces maudits tatouages qu’il avait à tout prix voulu effacer, le sang sur son bras… Oh. Il hocha vaguement la tête tout en jetant un coup d’œil au bandage imprégné de sang séché qui enserrait encore son poignet. Il n’avait pas eu l’intention d’aller si loin. Les choses avaient visiblement dérapé. </p><p>-	Tu savais que j’allais te rattraper. Ta petite escapade n’a fait que retarder l’échéance, et te voilà… De retour à la maison, fit Ben.</p><p>-	Pourquoi… commença Armitage avant de s’interrompre. </p><p>Maintenant qu’il était à peu près sobre, la situation lui paraissait irréelle. Pourquoi Ben était-il revenu le chercher ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas abandonné ? Il aurait tenu le motif parfait. Un suicide. Simple et efficace. <br/>Et il aurait été débarrassé d’Armitage. Ben n’était pas un ange, il l’avait appris à ses dépens. Il ne reculait pas devant ce genre de chose. Et Armitage avait enfreint leur seule loi. Il avait échoué. A ses yeux, il ne méritait que cette peine. Ou alors, peut-être que Ben avait tenu à le tuer de ses propres mains ? <br/>Le rouquin tourna la tête pour dévisager son supérieur, essayant de déchiffrer son impénétrable regard. Il réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais su ce que Ben pensait réellement de lui. </p><p>-	Tue-moi. S’il te plaît, demanda-t-il. Ne me laisse pas attendre. </p><p>Ben se mit à rire. </p><p>-	Moi ? Jamais. </p><p>Il se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l’oreille du rouquin, déclenchant un frisson le long de son dos. Peur ou désir, impossible de faire la différence. </p><p>-	Tu es bien trop précieux, Armie. </p><p>Toutes les flammes de l’enfer brûlaient dans ses prunelles sombres. Armitage y distingua un reflet pâle. Le reflet de sa propre âme, piégée et consumée dans ce brasier une éternité plus tôt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi t’es venu me chercher, alors que tu aurais pu… </p><p>Armitage secoua la tête. L’admettre lui faisait mal. </p><p>-	J’ai échoué. Quoi que tu aies prévu de faire, fais-le, fit-il précipitamment. </p><p>Ben le regarda dans les yeux et inclina la tête. </p><p>-	A quoi tu t’attendais ? Tu pensais que j’allais, quoi, te punir ? Te frapper ? </p><p>Un sourire démoniaque étira le coin de ses lèvres, il posa un genou sur le ventre d’Armitage, qui frémit. </p><p>-	On sait tous les deux que tu adores ça. </p><p>Il haussa les épaules. </p><p>-	Et puis regarde-toi. Ca ne fait que trois semaines que tu t’es enfui. Tu es tombé tellement bas, j’avais raison. Qu’est ce que tu veux que je t’inflige de pire ? </p><p>Ben fit une pause, observant la moindre des réactions de son prisonnier. </p><p>-	Il y a maintenant six ans, un enfant est venu me trouver. Ici-même. Avec une idée bien précise en tête. Tu te souviens de notre accord, Armie ? </p><p>Le rouquin grimaça. Evidemment. </p><p>-	Cet enfant a signé un pacte avec le diable en personne. </p><p>Il sourit à ces mots.</p><p>-	Et jusque là il n’a jamais regardé en arrière. </p><p>Son genou s’enfonça légèrement dans le ventre d’Armitage. </p><p>-	Ne le déçois pas, fit Ben, désormais menaçant. Ne <i>me</i> déçois pas. Tu es allé trop loin. Ca a commencé à ce moment-là, et ça ne s’arrêtera plus. Tes erreurs nous ont causé des problèmes, certes. Mais tu n’es pas comme ces gamins capables de planter la toute première petite mission qu’on leur donne. </p><p>Il attrapa le poignet blessé du rouquin, qui retint un gémissement de douleur. </p><p>-	Ne t’en fais pas. Tu mourras pour ce clan. Comme nous tous. Alors tu vas te relever, te reprendre en main. Et faire ce qu’on te dit. Comme un bon petit serpent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage rêvait éveillé, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Son corps réclamait désespérément de quoi oublier sa présence en ces lieux et calmer sa douleur au passage. Celle des coups laissés par les sbires de Ben la veille au soir. Celle dans son bras. Celle dans son âme. Mais malheureusement il se trouvait seul et la pièce était vide. Ben l’avait enfermé ici après son départ. Le rouquin ignorait quand il reviendrait. S’il revenait un jour. Peut-être était-ce cela, son châtiment… Ben lui avait simplement laissé croire qu’il lui pardonnait. Qu’il lui laissait une seconde chance. Alors qu’en fait… Il allait juste mourir ici. Seul. </p><p>D’une main fébrile, il défit le bandage autour de son poignet. Sa peau était maculée de sang séché, mais les quatre anneaux étaient bien visibles en dessous. Brisés par deux lignes sombres et irrégulières, recousues avec les moyens du bord. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Ben avait eu raison. Il mourrait pour ce clan. Comme prévu. </p><p>Il se revit, six ans plus tôt, entrer pour la première fois dans l’imposant immeuble. On lui avait dit de venir trouver les Serpents pour l’aider. Ben en personne l’avait écouté, lui avait tendu l’arme. En échange, il les rejoindrait. Armitage n’avait personne pour le retenir. Il avait accepté, autant pour se raccrocher à quelque chose que pour le feu dans les yeux de l’ange en face de lui. A l’époque, il avait vu cette arme comme une possibilité d’enfin quitter ses chaînes. En réalité, il s’en était forgé de nouvelles. Des chaînes de sang ; celui qu’il avait versé, cette nuit-là et bien d’autres autres après. Des chaînes qui le liaient au clan, qui le liaient à Ben. Il les avait portées avec fierté. Jusqu’à céder sous leur poids. Quand il en avait pris conscience il était déjà trop tard. </p><p>Il replaça tant bien que mal le tissu sur ses plaies et ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir. Elles lui faisaient prendre conscience de sa faiblesse. C’en était insupportable. Derrière ses paupières closes, les évènements qu’il cherchait à fuir depuis trois semaines lui revinrent petit à petit. Libres de toute barrière. Son esprit était embrumé par la douleur, mais ça ne suffisait pas à arrêter ses pensées.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben l’avait convoqué juste avant son départ en mission. Il faisait presque nuit. Son arme favorite accrochée dans son dos, dissimulée dans un grand étui sombre, Armitage l’avait rejoint dans ses quartiers privés, au cœur de la forteresse de béton qu’était la tour des Serpents.</p><p>Il se trouvait désormais devant lui, en pleine discussion houleuse. Ben était nonchalamment installé dans un imposant fauteuil en cuir, dont les parties en bois étaient sculptées et rehaussées d’or. Il y siégeait comme un prince de ténèbres sur son trône. Un serpent d’un noir de jais était enroulé autour de son avant-bras, sa tête minuscule et luisante reposant dans sa main. D’ordinaire, cette vue suffisait à produire l’effet d’une combustion spontanée en Armitage. Mais là tout de suite, il n’était pas d’humeur à imaginer toutes les façons possibles de lui prêter allégeance. Pas du tout. </p><p>-	Non. Hors de question que tu partes ce soir, répéta le leader du clan. Ap’lek ira à ta place. </p><p>Le ton de Ben était sans appel. </p><p>-	Lui ? C’était censé être une mission discrète et tu envoies cette grosse brute ? </p><p>-	Fais attention, Armitage, dit froidement Ben.  Je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute ses compétences.</p><p>Le rouquin enrageait. </p><p>-	Mais pourquoi ? s’emporta-t-il. Ca fait des jours que je me prépare ! </p><p>-	Je t’observe depuis un moment. Tu es sur une mauvaise pente, prévint son supérieur. </p><p>-	Quoi ? Je… </p><p>-	Tais-toi ! </p><p>Ben se leva, lassé d’entendre Armitage contester sa décision. </p><p>-	Ici, c’est moi qui décide. Ne crois pas que tes talents te donnent un quelconque avantage. Tu sembles oublier un de nos vieux principes, Armie. </p><p>Le rouquin serra les poings. Armitage. </p><p>-	Fréquenter les trafiquants ne devrait pas être une raison pour aller mettre ton nez dans leur marchandise. Les Serpents sont toujours à l’affût, tu te souviens ? Alors ce soir tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester ici. J’avais besoin que tu aies l’esprit clair. Et il semblerait que ça ne soit pas arrivé depuis un moment. <br/>Armitage se retint de lui balancer son poing dans la figure sous l’effet de la colère. Ben ne prenait cet air supérieur que quand ça l’arrangeait. Aah ! Et d’où se mêlait-il de sa consommation personnelle ? Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller !  </p><p>-	Très bien, répliqua-t-il, glacial. Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. </p><p>Avant que Ben ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Armitage lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce, furieux. Il lui arrivait souvent d’être en désaccord avec le chef du clan. Généralement ils finissaient par en venir aux mains, et la situation dégénérait en… un autre type de lutte. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir Armitage allait lui montrer. Que son esprit était parfaitement clair. Il ignora délibérément la petite voix dans son esprit, en train de lui faire la liste de ce qu’il avait déjà pris ce soir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tête entre les mains, Armitage avait cessé de lutter contre le flot de ses souvenirs, totalement incapable de les contenir. </p><p>Il se revit quitter la tour, s'assurant qu'on ne le suivait pas, et prendre l'itinéraire qu'il s'était fixé plusieurs jours auparavant. Il faisait frais, en ce début d'automne. Par réflexe, il attrapa la flasque dans une de ses poches et en avala une longue gorgée pour se réchauffer. <i>Tu vas voir,</i> songea t il. <i>Je suis assez grand pour me gérer tout seul. </i></p><p>A cet instant précis, marchant dans la nuit comme une ombre s’apprêtant à tuer, Armitage était trop aveuglé par sa fierté pour le reconnaître, mais Ben avait raison. </p><p>Lentement, sans même sans rendre compte, il était devenu dépendant. A Ben, d’abord. A son regard, dès leur rencontre, et à tout le reste de son corps peu de temps après. L’archange de la mort s’était révélé doué dans de multiples domaines. Mais leurs rencontres nocturnes, bien qu’intenses, s’étaient avérées trop rares pour satisfaire son esprit assez longtemps. Il avait dû trouver autre chose. Pour empêcher son passé de le rattraper. </p><p>Ces derniers temps ses rêves ensanglantés s'étaient multipliés, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il se réveillait la nuit, terrorisé, croyant être entouré du sang de son père, parfois mêlé de celui de ses autres victimes. Il ne trouvait la paix que dans la douleur – généralement après une bagarre à la sortie d’un de ces bars où le propriétaire finissait par le mettre dehors à grands coups de pieds aux fesses, et plus rarement auprès de Ben. Dans la douleur et dans les doses de poudre blanche dissimulées sous son lit. Il les diluait dans l’alcool pour ne pas les voir défiler. Les cernes sous ses yeux rougis par la fatigue en disaient long.</p><p>Il marchait droit, fier, se fondant dans le décor de cette ville qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une odeur à peine perceptible de fer, de tabac froid et d'alcool. Mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Armitage ralentit très légèrement, espérant reconnaître l’individu qui le suivait. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il tourna dans une ruelle, sur le qui-vive, et se tapit contre le mur le plus proche. </p><p>Peu de temps après, une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière jaunâtre qu’apportait l’éclairage public. Armitage le reconnut immédiatement, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ben l'avait fait suivre. La rage le submergea. Après six ans, comment pouvait-il encore douter de lui?  </p><p>-	Sors de là, Armitage. </p><p>Le rouquin reconnut l'un des Serpents. Vicrul, probablement. </p><p>-	C'est pas le moment. Rentre, grogna l’individu. Ou je serai obligé de te ramener par la force. Ça m'emmerde autant que toi. </p><p>Amitage n’hésita plus, lâcha son arme sur le sol et se jeta sur le Serpent. Le mouvement surprit son adversaire, qui recula en prenant le poing du rouquin en plein visage. Aveuglé par la colère, envers lui, envers Ben, envers le clan, aveuglé aussi par le mélange douteux dans son sang, le rouquin laissa ses émotions se déchaîner. </p><p>Vicrul lui rendit quelques uns de ses coups, se contentant d’esquiver les autres. Armitage avait déjà vu les lieutenants de Ben se battre : quand ils voulaient faire mal, ils savaient où frapper. Peu importait l’adversaire en face d’eux. Très clairement, le Serpent se retenait, ce qui agaça le jeune homme. Il en voulut encore davantage à Ben. Il avait ordonné qu'on le ramène, mais sans lui faire de mal. Comme on ramènerait un chaton. Un truc fragile. </p><p>-	Allez tous vous faire foutre ! hurla Armitage.</p><p>Il était plus rapide, plus léger. Il passa sous la garde de Vicrul, et son genou frappa en plein dans le mille. L’homme émit un grognement de douleur et quitta sa cible du regard une fraction de seconde. Armitage en profita pour passer derrière lui. Avec un cri de rage, il lui asséna un dernier coup de poing. Déconcentré par la douleur, le Serpent ne put esquiver, et chuta lourdement au sol, inconscient. </p><p>Le rouquin ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Vicrul ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, et il ne retiendrait probablement plus ses coups cette fois. Il attrapa son arme d’une main et s’éloigna rapidement, le sang bourdonnant dans sa tête. Il avait encore une mission à accomplir. Ensuite il reviendrait s’expliquer avec Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au prix d’un immense effort, Armitage parvint à interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il n’avait pas envie de revivre la suite. Ni son trajet chaotique jusqu’au sommet d’un bâtiment abandonné, alors que le monde tournait autour de lui. Ni l’attente dans un froid tantôt glacial, tantôt brûlant. Ni le moment où sa cible était enfin arrivée, entourée des siens pour la protéger. Une des leaders d’un clan rival dont les agissements menaçaient directement les Serpents. L’Ordre. </p><p>Ni le moment où pour la première fois sa main avait tremblé. </p><p>Ce n’était pas exactement la première fois. Il avait déjà remarqué cette secousse presque imperceptible plusieurs fois. Il l’avait ignorée, se contentant de satisfaire ce que son corps réclamait avec une gorgée de son alcool arrangé. </p><p>Mais ce soir, ce tremblement pourtant insignifiant l’avait trahi. La balle n’avait fait que blesser sa cible. Pas sur un point vital. Elle s’en sortirait. Il avait échoué. <br/>Conscient de l’étendue de son erreur, Armitage avait cédé à la panique, abandonné son matériel sur place et pris la fuite. Avec un seul objectif : survivre aux Serpents qui le traqueraient pour lui faire payer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben se leva. </p><p>-	Merci d’être tous venus, dit-il. Avant toute chose, souhaitons la bienvenue à Armitage, qui comme vous pouvez le constater est de retour parmi nous. </p><p>Les six autres Serpents hochèrent la tête. Leurs visages fermés exprimaient clairement leur mécontentement à cette idée. Armitage remarqua avec satisfaction que trois d’entre eux portaient les marques de leur dernier combat. Ils étaient moins amochés que lui, mais il savoura cette vision. </p><p>-	Je sais que son retour ne fait pas l’unanimité. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire à ce sujet, faites-le maintenant. Après ça, je ne tolèrerai plus aucune remarque, poursuivit Ben. </p><p>Sa voix était calme, mais la menace était à peine voilée. </p><p>-	Si tu nous assures que tu as confiance en lui, je te suivrai, grogna Vicrul en fusillant Armitage du regard. Mais en ce qui me concerne je désapprouve. Il a trahi notre seul commandement. Et fui face à son châtiment. </p><p>Les autres lieutenants acquiescèrent. </p><p>-	En désobéissant à mes ordres, Armitage a non seulement empêché Ap’lek de remplir la mission que je lui avais confiée, mais il a également failli à la remplir à sa place. Ces actes vont à l’encontre de nos lois, je le reconnais, fit Ben. </p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil au rouquin assis à côté de lui, les mains cachées sous la table pour dissimuler leur tremblement. </p><p>-	Heureusement pour lui, cet échec nous a permis de nous renseigner davantage sur l’Ordre. Ces chiens chassent sur nos terres depuis trop longtemps maintenant, nous ne pouvons le tolérer. Aujourd’hui, nous avons une occasion de mettre fin à leurs provocations. </p><p>Le leader du groupe fit une pause, ménageant son effet. Armitage ne put s’empêcher d’admirer l’aura qu’il dégageait. Six ans après, rien n’avait changé. Cette aura lui donnait envie de le suivre. Jusqu’au bout du monde s’il le fallait. Et pourtant, il lui avait tourné le dos.  </p><p>-	L’Ordre organise une cérémonie pour ses nouvelles recrues dans une semaine. Une passation. Ils leur transmettront tout ce qu’ils ont besoin de savoir. La liste de leurs planques. Les noms de leurs passeurs. <br/>Si on arrive à récupérer ces infos, ils ne pourront plus nous échapper. </p><p>Ben affichait désormais un sourire de prédateur. Il tourna la tête vers Armitage. </p><p>-	Aide nous à mettre la main sur ces infos. Prouve-nous ta valeur, et tu vivras. En revanches si tu échoues une nouvelle fois, je m’occuperai personnellement de ton cas. Clair ? </p><p>Le rouquin hésita. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Sa vie ne tenait plus qu’à un fil, et Ben tenait les ciseaux. Il avait choisi de lui tendre la main, alors qu’il aurait pu le tuer. Peut-être qu’il était temps de se reprendre en main. D’oublier son passé. Mais il doutait d’en être capable. Si Ben l’envoyait en mission… s’il devait tirer… entre son poignet déchiré et ses mains incontrôlables, il n’avait aucune chance. Mais il hocha quand même la tête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage frappait furieusement contre la porte des quartiers privés de Ben. Il avait connu le mot de passe, avant sa fuite, mais ils avaient dû le changer depuis, et il se retrouvait coincé dehors.  Il était fatigué, il avait mal, il voulait dormir. Et pas moyen de remettre la main sur ses réserves secrètes. </p><p>-	Ben ? appela-t-il. C’est quoi ce bordel ? Où sont mes…</p><p>Il s’interrompit lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Ben visiblement de mauvaise humeur, une couverture entre les mains. </p><p>-	… affaires ?</p><p>Le rouquin jeta un œil à l’intérieur. Les quelques possessions qu’il avait laissées sur place, dans sa chambre, avant l’incident, étaient entassées à côté d’un matelas posé à même le sol. Exception faite de sa drogue. </p><p>-	Qu’est ce que…</p><p>-	Tu dors ici cette semaine, fit Ben en désignant le lit improvisé. </p><p>-	Quoi ? </p><p>Le rouquin dévisagea son supérieur, incrédule. Ben soupira. </p><p>-	Hors de question que tu disparaisses encore, que tu te balades partout au milieu de la nuit, ou que tu profites de la nuit pour descendre la moitié de notre cargaison en cachette. D’ailleurs je t’interdis de toucher à quoi que ce soit jusqu’à notre prochaine mission. </p><p>Il insista particulièrement sur la dernière phrase. </p><p>-	C’est clair ? ajouta-t-il d’un ton sans appel. </p><p>Armitage grogna. Cette manière qu’avait Ben de le diriger… il avait horreur de ça. Et en même temps, dans certaines circonstances… Il jugea plus sage de ne pas protester davantage, préférant répondre par la provocation. Il fit un pas à l’intérieur.</p><p>-	T’es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il en fixant le lit de Ben à l’autre bout de la pièce qui finalement n’était pas si grande que ça.  </p><p>Le chef du clan referma la porte derrière eux avec un nouveau soupir. </p><p>-	Non, répondit-il. </p><p>Il se tourna vers Armitage et plongea son regard dans le sien. 	</p><p>-	Mais je crois avoir été clair, tu ne touches à rien avant la semaine prochaine. Ni alcool ni drogue ni… quoi que ce soit d’autre. Garde les idées claires. </p><p>Perdu dans les reflets dorés dansant dans les iris de Ben, le rouquin s’entendit répondre sans maîtriser les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres. </p><p>-	S’il te plaît. </p><p>Il s’aperçut trop tard de la fêlure dans sa voix. Il venait de se trahir. De trahir à quel point il avait eu peur. De mourir, de vivre, peur de perdre Ben autant que de le retrouver. Lui et le clan. Et à quel point il avait besoin d’une drogue. Peu importe laquelle. </p><p>Ben sourit. Un sourire provocateur, presque indécent. </p><p>-	Je t’ai manqué. </p><p>-	Tu n’imagines même pas. </p><p>Il ne mentait pas. Armitage s’était habitué à ne rejoindre le Serpent que quand ce dernier lui en exprimait l’envie. Mais bien qu’il n’y ait rien de plus entre eux, il devait admettre que ses dernières nuits lui avaient paru bien froides et solitaires. Il avait rêvé de Ben autant qu’il en avait cauchemardé. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, luttant pour ne pas céder. </p><p>Il frémit quand son supérieur attrapa son menton, quand ses mèches noires effleurèrent son front, quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Leurs baisers avaient comme souvent le goût du sang. Armitage sentit sa lèvre inférieure encore blessée se remettre à saigner. Juste un peu. Mais Ben ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper. Comme d’habitude. </p><p>-	Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi te satisfaire ces dernières semaines, analysa-t-il en explorant du bout des doigts le torse du rouquin. </p><p>-	Rien à voir, haleta ce dernier. Demande à tes lieutenants. C’est toi qui les as envoyés ! </p><p>Sa peau claire était parsemée de marques tantôt bleutées, tantôt jaunâtres, souvenirs vaguement douloureux de ces dernières semaines agitées. Au matin, d’autres viendraient s’y ajouter. Peu importait. Il n’avait jamais dit non – même si Ben ne lui avait jamais demandé. Tout ça faisait partie du jeu. Sentant son esprit perdre pied à mesure que les gestes de Ben se faisaient plus appuyés, Armitage lâcha prise et reporta toute son attention sur l’ange penché sur lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage se réveilla en sursaut quand son alarme sonna. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir d’où il se trouvait et rougit instantanément en reconnaissant les draps en soie couleur sang. Visiblement la nuit dernière avait fini comme les précédentes. Le matelas toujours posé dans le coin de la pièce n’aurait donc pas servi une seule fois… Maudissant sa faiblesse quand il s’agissait de Ben, le rouquin se leva et s’habilla à la hâte. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard. Il vérifia le planning imposé par son supérieur. Les Serpents devaient déjà être en route pour préparer l’attaque. Mais c’était à lui que reviendrait la tâche de tirer la première balle. En hauteur, comme d’habitude. </p><p>Le cœur battant, Armitage attrapa l’étui de son arme. La veille, il avait passé des heures à en vérifier chaque élément, un à un. Le fusil était prêt. Lui aussi. A peu près. Il fit délicatement jouer les articulations de sa main droite et grimaça en sentant la douleur se répandre à nouveau dans les deux plaies sur son poignet. Ben l’avait recousu comme il avait pu, le fil tirait sur sa peau. Viser dans ces conditions, et viser juste surtout, serait compliqué. J’aviserai sur place, songea-t-il. Il cacha un pistolet sous son blouson, juste au cas où, et quitta les lieux. </p><p>Il faisait clair, un vent glacial balayait les rues désertes. L’automne avait finalement pris le pas sur l’été. Armitage traversa la ville sans réfléchir. Il aurait pu parcourir cet itinéraire les yeux fermés tant il l’avait relu. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur un seul point. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer encore et encore à son échec, tout juste un mois plus tôt. A cette chance qu’on lui donnait de se racheter. Ben comptait sur lui. Le clan comptait sur lui. S’il échouait encore, il mourrait. Des mains de son presque-amant en personne. </p><p>Cette pensée le fit frémir, et il se demanda l’espace d’un instant si quelque chose n’avait pas changé dans l’ordre établi depuis des années entre lui et Ben. Jamais auparavant il ne s’était réveillé dans ses draps. Jamais il n’avait eu autant envie de lui murmurer d’une voix cassée ce qu’il ressentait secrètement. Peut-être était-ce un effet de sa désintoxication forcée. <br/>Les premières nuits avaient été longues. Le manque l’avait tenu éveillé, malgré la présence de Ben, malgré la brume que ses gestes diffusaient lentement dans son corps. Il avait été surpris de trouver une certaine forme de tendresse au milieu du reste. Il porta sa main gantée à la base de son cou. Le col de son t-shirt ne remontait pas assez haut pour dissimuler toutes les marques que Ben avait déposées sur lui. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. La sensation de lui appartenir était agréable finalement. </p><p>Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone, reconnut le nom sur l’écran. Un de leurs passeurs. Un nouveau. Les autres savaient qu’on n’appelait pas pendant les missions. Trop risqué, et de toute façon ils avaient pour ordre de couper leurs téléphones une fois en territoire ennemi. Il décrocha quand même, n’étant pas encore arrivé à destination. . </p><p>-	Armitage ! </p><p>-	Je suis en mission, coupa-t-il. Fais court. </p><p>-	Nous avons intercepté une communication, dit précipitamment le jeune homme à l’autre bout. Ils savent. Je n’arrive pas à prévenir Ben et les autres !</p><p><i>Ils savent.</i> Ces mots glacèrent le sang du rouquin. C’était impossible. Mais si c’était vrai… </p><p>-	Je m’en occupe, répondit-il aussi fermement que possible. </p><p>Il raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se mit à courir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Son esprit n’avait jamais été aussi clair, et tandis que la ville défilait autour de lui il réfléchissait à toute allure. Ils savent. Rien n’était plus terrifiant que ces deux mots si courts et pourtant si lourds de conséquences. Soit l’Ordre allait les attaquer en leur absence. Soit ils leur avaient tendu un piège. Les possibilités étaient multiples. Mais aucun scénario ne finissait bien. Que ce soit pour Armitage, pour les Serpents, pour le clan. </p><p>Alors il courait, ignorant la brûlure de l’air gelé dans ses poumons, ignorant les protestations de son corps meurtri, ignorant les points noirs dans son champ de vision. Il devait retrouver Ben. L’avertir. <br/>Il arriva droit en enfer. La passation devait avoir lieu au cœur d’un quartier abandonné, hérissé de barres d’immeubles. Certaines étaient encore neuves, inachevées, mais l’endroit était fui par les habitants de la ville, par crainte de ce qu’on pouvait y trouver. De qui on pouvait y trouver. Derrière les fenêtres brisées, nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient trouver un abri pour une nuit, quelques jours, rarement plus. Tous les péchés étaient réunis ici, la nuit tombée. </p><p>En cet instant précis, les coups de feu et les cris brisaient le silence, se répercutant à l’infini contre le béton usé.  Son cœur se serra, il se retint pour ne pas céder à la panique et se mettre à hurler. S’il perdait le contrôle maintenant, ils étaient fichus. Tous. </p><p>L’explosion se produisit au moment où il se glissait entre deux immeubles pour se rapprocher. Un nuage de poussière s’engouffra dans sa ruelle, emplissant ses poumons. Il ne put s’empêcher de tousser. De longues secondes s’écoulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, avant que la poussière ne commence à retomber. Les ruines d’un immeuble à demi effondré s’étalaient droit devant lui.  <br/>Une voix brisa cet instant suspendu au milieu du temps, pendant lequel Armitage contempla les décombres de ce qui avait été un bâtiment, refusant de comprendre. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. En tout cas pas de leur plan. <i>Ils savent. Ils les ont attirés ici, dans un piège, et fait sauter l’immeuble. Putain. </i></p><p>-	Là ! </p><p>Son instinct lui souffla que ce cri lui était destiné. Ou plutôt qu’il le désignait. Ses ennemis l’avaient repéré. </p><p>Armitage refusa de fuir. Il serra violemment les poings, ignorant la douleur quand les points de suture cédèrent, ignorant le sang qui se remettait à couler. Il attrapa son pistolet et s’élança. <br/>Plusieurs autres voix répondirent à la première. Ses ennemis l’avaient peut-être repéré, mais ils venaient de trahir leur position. Le rouquin sourit. S’il mourait, il en emporterait un maximum avec lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage essuya le sang sur sa joue d’un revers de la main. Le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, il se releva. Il considéra brièvement l’arme dans sa main droite, décida de la garder avec lui. L’Ordre avait payé pour ce qu’ils avaient fait. Seul contre eux, tel un condamné au milieu de l’arène, il avait laissé sa rage froide le guider, aiguisant ses sens. Vif comme un serpent, il avait réparé ses torts, répandant la mort autour de lui avec une précision foudroyante. </p><p>Il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre, cependant. Le rouquin reporta son attention sur le bâtiment à moitié effondré en face de lui. Les Serpents étaient sûrement là, quelque part. Ben était sûrement là, quelque part. Refusant d’imaginer le pire, il s’avança vers l’entrée, déterminé. </p><p>L’intérieur était assombri par un épais nuage de poussière. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans ces murs vides, laissés intacts par la détonation. Plus loin, un escalier menait vers les étages supérieurs, la lumière du jour éclairant les dernières marches. Armitage se dirigea prudemment vers cette source de lumière, priant pour que ce qui reste de l’immeuble ne lui tombe pas dessus. </p><p>L’escalier avait l’air relativement stable ; quelques gravats encombraient les marches mais il les évita sans problème. En revanche, l’étage avait été partiellement soufflé par l’explosion. Une partie tenait encore debout, l’autre avait disparu sous les gravats des étages supérieurs, là où le plafond avait cédé. Derrière les débris, il distingua une enfilade de logements déserts, épargnés par l’effondrement. </p><p>-	Ben ! appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu’un ? </p><p>Une voix étouffée lui répondit. Il se précipita dans cette direction, pour découvrir l’un des lieutenants, adossé contre un mur, la jambe couverte de sang. Le rouquin reconnut Ushar, le dernier des Serpents à avoir acquis ce titre.  Il s’agenouilla à côté de lui. </p><p>-	Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? </p><p>-	Ils savaient… murmura Ushar. C’était un piège. </p><p>Sa voix était faible, hachée par la douleur. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front. Il luttait visiblement contre l’inconscience. Sa main agrippa la veste d’Armitage. </p><p>-	Où est Ben ? demanda-t-il. </p><p>Admirage admira la loyauté sans faille dans son regard terne.  Il secoua la tête.</p><p>-	Je l’ignore. </p><p>-	Retrouve-le. Sauve-le. Pour le clan. </p><p>Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête retomba en arrière. Le rouquin vérifia rapidement son état : il allait vivre, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il fallait faire vite. Autant pour Ushar que pour les autres. S’il n’était pas déjà trop tard.</p><p>Alors qu’il se relevait, un détail attira son attention. Une tache rouge dans cet univers en nuances de gris. Espérant qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un des leurs, il s’en approcha, et son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut Ben, immobile, le corps à demi recouvert de débris écarlates.   </p><p>-	BEN !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il se précipita aux côtés du chef des Serpents. Ben semblait endormi, ses longs cheveux noirs formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Du sang rouge sombre mêlé de poussière recouvrait son visage, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa chair en dessous. Armitage posa une main tremblante au creux de son cou. Sa peau était glacée. </p><p>Une vague de soulagement le traversa quand il sentit finalement le cœur de Ben pulser faiblement sous ses doigts. <i> Il est vivant. </i> Le rouquin enleva à la hâte les plus gros débris qui pesaient sur le corps du Serpent, pour l’aider à respirer. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, laissant apparaître son corps meurtri, à la chair violacée par endroits, déchirée à d’autres. Il tenta de le réveiller, d’insuffler un peu de vie en lui, de faire renaître le feu qui l’animait d’ordinaire, en vain. Ben gisait simplement là, brisé. Comme s’il n’y avait plus rien à faire.  </p><p>Un grondement se fit entendre et une pluie de petits morceaux de béton lui tomba dessus. Il leva la tête, avisa la fissure qui courait dans le plafond au-dessus d’eux. <i> Il faut le sortir de là.</i> <br/>N’écoutant que l’adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, Armitage attrapa les épaules de Ben et tenta de le tirer loin de l’éboulement et du plafond qui menaçait de s’effondrer davantage. Mais le guerrier inconscient était lourd, et les pieds du rouquin glissaient sur le sol, quoi qu’il fasse. Alors qu’il s’efforçait de trouver une prise pour réussir à le dégager, des bras puissants le poussèrent de côté, accompagnés d’un grognement. </p><p>-	Laisse-moi faire. </p><p>Vicrul se tenait à côté de lui, un air déterminé durcissant ses traits. Il attrapa Ben avec une délicatesse dont Armitage ne l’aurait pas cru capable, et se dirigea vers l’escalier alors qu’un nouveau grondement secouait le bâtiment. </p><p>-	On y va, dit-il. Passe devant. On te suit. </p><p>Le rouquin tourna la tête, pour découvrir Kuruk derrière lui, soutenant Ushar qui entre temps avait visiblement repris connaissance. Il ne demanda pas où étaient les autres. Leurs expressions en disaient long. Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps de pleurer. Il fallait rentrer. Avant que l’Ordre ne s’en prenne à leur quartier général. Il fallait rester en vie. La vengeance viendrait plus tard. </p><p>Armitage croisa le regard de Vicrul et y lut l’étendue de sa loyauté envers les Serpents. Envers Ben. Ils avaient besoin d’un guide. <i> Il avait confiance en toi. Tu es arrivé jusqu’ici. Tu as payé le prix du sang. A notre tour de te faire confiance. </i></p><p>Il vit brièvement son reflet dans les yeux du Serpent. Le reflet d’un homme blessé, à la chevelure de feu, au visage taché du sang de ses ennemis, au bras tatoué de quatre anneaux désormais brisés.  <br/>Il songea à ce que Ben avait fait pour lui, à la mort de son père, à sa fuite, à son retour. Il réalisa que le clan était sa seule famille. Ils l’avaient sauvé, et récemment tous ses remords lui avaient perdre de vue à quel point il leur en était reconnaissant. A quel point il avait sa place parmi eux. Pour la première fois, ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il hocha légèrement la tête. </p><p>-	Suivez-moi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Mes frères ! commença Armitage, sa voix résonnant avec force dans la pièce. </p><p>Devant lui se tenaient rassemblés tous les membres du clan. Ceux qui agissaient dans l’ombre, parcourant les rues la nuit pour revendre leur marchandise. Ceux qui se débarrassaient d’autres criminels un peu trop encombrants, ou de toute autre personne d’ailleurs, tant qu’on les payait pour ça. Les passeurs, les tueurs. Ceux qui finalement contribuaient à faire vivre le clan.  </p><p>-	Hier l’Ordre a une fois de plus tenté de s’imposer. Hier l’Ordre a mené une attaque contre nous. Contre nos lieutenants. Contre les Serpents, récita-t-il en arpentant l’estrade. </p><p>Il s’interrompit. </p><p>-	Ils ont échoué. Mais nous avons perdu plusieurs des nôtres. </p><p>Tout son corps vibrait de colère. La retenir était insupportable. Mais cette colère était tout ce qui le faisait tenir depuis la veille. Il n’avait pas dormi, organisant la défense de leur quartier général au cas où l’ennemi les surprenne, relayant les Serpents qui restaient pour monter la garde. Ushar allait mieux, se contentant d’une jambe brisée. Ben avait passé la nuit à hurler dans son sommeil, des mots incompréhensibles, comme hanté par un fantôme dont personne ne savait rien. Dès qu’il avait eu cinq minutes, Armitage était resté avec lui, serrant sa main entre les siennes, essayant de comprendre, mais ce geste n’avait servi à rien.  </p><p>Il vivrait. Le béton l’avait miraculeusement épargné, ne laissant que quelques côtes fêlées et une impressionnante nuance bleue marbrée sur sa poitrine. En revanche une barre d’acier qui avait chuté en même temps que le reste avait frappé son visage et le haut de son épaule, pas assez pour le tuer mais suffisamment pour marquer sa chair à jamais. Son visage était pour l’heure recouvert de bandages imprégnés de sang, de salive et de larmes. Armitage priait pour que tout aille bien. Pour ne pas le perdre, pour que la fièvre retombe, pour que ses démons le quittent enfin. Et peut-être aussi, tout au fond de son âme, pour pouvoir à nouveau le serrer contre lui, et ne plus jamais le lâcher. </p><p>Ils n’étaient plus que quatre. Et lui. Pour tous, la nuit avait été longue. Les jours à venir le seraient aussi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Il est temps d’en finir ! reprit-il. Nous ne pouvons tolérer plus longtemps qu’ils chassent sur notre territoire. Et pour mener à bien notre vengeance j’ai besoin de vous. </p><p>Armitage promena son regard sur les membres du clan qui l’écoutaient en silence. </p><p>-	L’un d’entre vous nous a trahis. </p><p>Devant lui, des murmures coururent à travers la foule. </p><p>-	Je veux savoir qui. </p><p>Sa voix était sans appel. Il sourit. </p><p>-	Tout le monde a droit au pardon. Que celui – ou ceux – qui nous ont livrés à l’Ordre hier se dénoncent. Maintenant. Et ils vivront. </p><p>Les murmures se turent. Pendant de longues minutes, Armitage attendit, debout devant ses hommes, fier, droit. Il avait retiré ses bandages, exhibant ses tatouages brisés. Il se sentait enfin à sa place et regretta que Ben ne soit pas à ses côtés pour le voir. </p><p>-	J’attends ! finit-il par lâcher. </p><p>Devant l’absence de réaction devant lui, il attrapa le revolver à sa ceinture et le pointa vers la foule. </p><p>-	Je sais qu’il y a un traître parmi vous. Au moins un. Il va bien gentiment venir me rejoindre, où je tire au hasard, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste personne pour à nouveau commettre cette erreur. </p><p>L’arme était froide dans sa main, il apprécia cette sensation. Elle le ramenait six ans en arrière. </p><p>-	Qui va mourir en premier ? Toi ? Ou toi ? Ou peut-être… toi ? </p><p>Il tenait en joue une de leurs jeunes recrues. Un bon passeur, pour être honnête, mais peu importait : il avait besoin d’un exemple. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à tirer, une voix le stoppa. </p><p>-	Non ! </p><p>Armitage identifia immédiatement le visage de celui qui avait parlé. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre, qui avait rejoint le clan dès son plus jeune âge. Prometteur, et pourtant. Il baissa son arme. </p><p>-	Toi ? Approche, gamin. N’aie pas peur. </p><p>Le jeune homme s’avança courageusement vers lui. </p><p>-	Qu’as-tu fait ? lui demanda le rouquin une fois qu’il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. </p><p>-	C’était pas voulu. Ils m’ont pris par surprise. J’ai pas eu le choix. </p><p>-	En es-tu sûr ? </p><p>-	Je… Oui. Je suis désolé.</p><p>Il releva les yeux pour regarder Armitage. Un éclat y passa.  </p><p>-	L’Ordre triomphera ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le rouquin, une lame dehors. </p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre sa cible. Armitage avait anticipé. Les serpents sont toujours à l’affût. Un pas sur le côté lui suffit pour esquiver l’attaque. Un seul geste lui suffit pour réajuster sa visée. Il pressa la détente et le traître s’effondra, son sang éclaboussant les vêtements et le visage du rouquin, qui reporta son regard sur la foule désormais terrifiée en face de lui. </p><p>Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et il se tourna finalement vers Vicrul, debout non loin derrière lui. </p><p>-	Ils étaient plusieurs. Trouve-les. </p><p>Et il quitta la pièce, ignorant les cris dans son dos. Les fantômes de son passé étaient morts aujourd’hui. Il était temps d’accepter cette vie qu’on lui offrait. Enfin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il faisait nuit, et froid. Armitage s’alluma une cigarette. La flamme du briquet émit une brève chaleur.</p><p>La ville était encore déserte, à cette heure. A travers la baie vitrée de ses appartements privés, au dernier étage de la tour des Serpents, le rouquin observait son empire endormi. Les lumières en contrebas étaient si petites, si faibles dans l’immensité de la nuit. Il sourit et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. La manche de sa chemise ouverte glissa en arrière, et son regard tomba sur les tatouages sur son poignet droit. Quatre anneaux brisés par deux cicatrices. Les marques de ses entailles recousues avec les moyens du bord par Ben, quelques mois plus tôt. Un cinquième, complet celui-là. Et par-dessus, gravé à l’encre indélébile, un serpent aux écailles dorées. </p><p>-	Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. </p><p>Armitage se retourna. Ben se tenait devant lui. Il avait retiré sa veste en dépit du froid, pour ne conserver qu’un débardeur laissant apparaître le serpent vert et bleu et les cinq anneaux noirs enroulés autour de son biceps gauche. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en boucles épaisses autour de son visage et en cachaient une bonne moitié. </p><p>-	C’est grâce à toi, répondit Armitage. Merci de m’avoir laissé une chance de revenir. </p><p>Ben s’approcha en souriant et tendit la main. Du pouce, il caressa les marques sur le poignet d’Armitage. Ces cicatrices étaient le seul souvenir de ce qu’avait traversé le rouquin. De ses doutes.  De ses erreurs. De la fois où il avait failli mourir en croyant avoir tout perdu. Désormais tout ça était loin derrière lui. Les Serpents restants avaient anéanti l’Ordre, leur faisant payer par le sang pour ce qu’ils avaient fait. Grâce à Armitage, le clan était redevenu le seul souverain de la ville, purgé de ses traîtres, renforcé par la colère d’avoir perdu les leurs. D’avoir failli perdre Ben. Impitoyable, il avait décimé leurs rangs, abattu leurs chefs, et les survivants avaient fini par abandonner la partie. Plus aucun doute n’était permis, et cette fois, ses balles avaient toutes trouvé le cœur de ses cibles. </p><p>-	Il te plaît ? demanda Ben, interrompant ses pensées. Le serpent.  </p><p>Son associé sourit.</p><p>-	Beaucoup.   </p><p>-	Ta dette est payée, maintenant. J’ai sauvé ta peau, tu as sauvé la mienne, fit Ben. Je te devais bien ça. Ta place est parmi nous. </p><p>Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui, émeraude, d’Armitage. Le rouquin se sentit chavirer une fois de plus. La main de Ben sur la sienne lui semblait être la seule source de chaleur de la pièce. Peut-être était-ce le froid. Ou la cigarette. Ou juste son esprit perturbé par les flammes dansant au fond des yeux de Ben. Mais il lui sembla clairement entendre autre chose. Ta place est avec moi. </p><p>Il leva son autre main de manière hésitante, et voyant que son associé ne l’arrêtait pas, il repoussa les mèches qui dissimulaient la cicatrice traversant son visage, descendant le long de son cou, serpentant jusqu’à son épaule. Elle était encore irrégulière, et la peau autour avait gardé une couleur sombre. Il faudrait un peu de temps avant qu’elle se réduise à une ligne blanche et uniforme, mais elle avait guéri si vite alors que tout semblait perdu. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Ben, calant son pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa peau était incroyablement chaude. Et douce. Comment résister ? </p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Ben se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser. Armitage se laissa faire, le corps parcouru de frissons. Il en oublia la vue, les lumières dehors, la pluie, et se perdit dans leur étreinte brûlante. La ville était à eux. Le monde aussi. Il sourit. Il était temps de descendre rejoindre son ange en enfer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nous voilà donc à la fin de cette petite histoire! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, merci d'être venus me lire ♥ <br/>Il est désormais temps de vous annoncer la suite de mes projets! </p><p>Je vais bien entendu finir les updates de <i>Datapad</i>, et finir la traduction en anglais, avec des mises à jours prévues tous les dimanches. </p><p>Et je travaille actuellement sur la partie 2 de cette AU 0:) Dès que Riza a terminé le beta, je commencerai à la poster! A votre avis ça va parler de quoi? </p><p>Dans tous les cas à très vite, portez vous bien, prenez soin de vos proches ♥ des bisous!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>